ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Knight Stalker
Killing Only One Duo'd with a drg on pld. We pulled one, and accidentally killed it before other despawned. It despawned less than a minute after we killed first and drg was able to get the cs. SO maybe it just has to be close? I'd estimate about 30-40sec elapsed. --JTimmons 19:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Duo'd as 60DRG/BLU with a 75RDM/BLM. We were holding one until the other despawned, but when the RDM died I killed it before the second despawned. After cleanup I went to repop them and instead got my cutscene and helm. The second NM depoped well after 40 seconds and I still got the helm, so maybe whoever didn't get theirs by only killing one was unlucky. --Bjarki 23:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Call Wyvern "You will need your Wyvern out to spawn the NMs, so to be safe do not call it untill you are ready to fight." Does this line make sense anymore? Ever since Call Wyvern was changed to a 20-minute ability, even if it dies, it should be only a short time until you can call again. True, but who wants to wait around in Temple of Ugly for 20 minutes waiting if you don't have to... --Tellah of Carbuncle I think the line is more of a note so that you don't accidentally click the ??? and spawn the NMs before you're ready, so to prevent that, don't have your wyvern out until you're ready to fight.Solarhawk 06:29, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Solo? Really? Would be nice to know how all these ppl say they solo this fight without beeing able to use Call Wyvern, when it states that you have to call wyvern in order to spawn the NM's.--~-~Zanno~-~ 14:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : Perhaps the DRG pops the NMs and then sits out to watch while their higher-level friend solos? --Bjarki 23:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed with the higher-level friend solos while DRG sit. One post clearly states a PLD solo'd while the DRG occasionally meleed. In other words, they Duo'd --Lethewaters 23:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloed as DRG80/BLU36, pulled Rompaulion S Citalle, got him down to when he used Perfect Dodge then I Super Jump to let Wyvern tank, once Cleuvarion M Resoaix depop, I killed Romp--Kiralinus 11:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable with ease by THF80/NIN40. *Soloable by a 75SMN/37WHM by Carbuncle kiting around the temple. Takes very little time and is easier then the WHM AF3 Shadow. *Solable by a 75DRG/RDM37 with -DMG taken gear like Hydra Mail and Iron Ram Lance. *Solable by a 75NIN/DNC37 easily fighting both shadows *Solable by a 75NIN/DNC37 w/o using any waltz and never taking dmg. *Soloable by a 75RDM/WHM37 or 75RDM/NIN37(If only one Shadow is fought) *Soloable by a 75PLD/WHM37 with much difficulty (If only one Shadow is fought) *Soloable by a 75PLD/RDM37, fairly simple with blink, stoneskin, and phalanx, 60DRG/30SAM meleeing as well. (1 shadow) *Soloable by a 75PLD/DNC37 easily with a Joyeuse only fighting Cleuvarion M Resoaix. Probably able to tank both with 300TP. *Soloable by a 75BLU/NIN37 easily (If only one Shadow is fought) *Soloable by a75THF/NIN37 *Soloable by a 75DRG/BLU37 with difficulty if you fight Cleuvarion M Resoaix *Easy solo by a 75DRG/BLU37 if you fight Rompaulion S Citalle *Easy solo by a 75DRG/SAM37 using Seigan. I accidently killed Rompaulion S Citalle way too fast, and had to kill Cleuvarion M Resoaix. In my thoughts, I recommend having your Soothing Healer NPC out and kill Rompaulion. Cleuvarion can be killed, but I recommend only skillful DRG/SAMs with a Soothing Healer NPC kill him. --JagerForrester 15:57, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *Easy killed by 75PUP/NIN, 70DNC/NIN and 59DRG/WAR just kill the warrior shadow altogether first and the thief will go down easy *Soloable by a 75PUP/NIN with soulsoother frame. Both shadows at same time. (Did it this morning :D -Obysuca, Sir *Easily killed by a 73 WHM/BLM + 66 PLD/WAR + 65 SAM/DNC + 64 DRG/DNC with a 41 soothing healer NPC and a 65 fierce attacker NPC by sneak-pulling one at a time. *Can be won duo by two 60DRG/mage (one of whom needs the Armet) with great difficulty, fighting Rompaulion S Citalle. Having a Stalwart Shield NPC along makes the fight much more manageable. * I duo this fight as DRG75/BLM37 and a WHM75/BLM37. I subbed BLM bc whm didn't wanna pull >.> whatever right lol. Anyway I pulled Rompaulion S Citalle first got him down to 25% HP, waited for Cleu to depop then I commence to pwning Rompa overall easy fight, GO Phoenix Server :) Kirakuro 07:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC)Kirakuro *Solable by MNK/NIN with full merits, probably soloable by MNK/NIN with no merits. Had 67ish Healer NPC out but wasn't necessary. DRG/WHM for caution(yay my helm<3) but was not needed in the least, we killed both monsters, Rompaulion S Citalle first, Cleuvarion M Resoaix second. Went by very fast. No two-hours. *Had problem getting CS after fight did it 5 times got no CS even with moving closer and all around the ???. Killed both shadows and got CS. Have Fun! *Soloable by a 75PLD/RDM37, fairly simple with Blink, Stoneskin, and Phalanx. Use Bio II to reduce the damage taken and Flash. I recommend the WAR as you can counter his Mighty Strikes with Sentinel, Reprisal and take little to no damage with Stoneskin and Phalanx up. Remember to let the other NM despawn before you finish it off. --Pyratic *Duoed by a 62MNK/DNC and 63DRG/WHM with difficulty (+ a lvl 42 Healer NPC). Hard but quick fight. Fought only Rompaulion S Citalle. DRG pulled with Sneak up, MNK entered the fight with 200 TP. MNK tanked and healed with Waltzes, but got near K.O. about 4-5 times at the end (because of 0 TP), DRG had to heal with HB a few times. No 2 hrs. *Soloable by a 75RDM/NIN. Fairly easy fight. Pulled one (WAR), kited with bind and gravity till the other depoped. Seems to have somewhat high resistance, resisted bind three time, and gravity wore rather quickly. Broke through stoneskin once while i was casting gavity, hits for 130-150 but was in no real danger. Didn't touch me the rest of the fight. Multiple DRGs Do all in party doing quest need to be DRG for NM fight? * Well, judging by the above testimonials, I would say not. 00:56, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I attempted this fight long ago with two people who needed the armet (among others who came to help). Of us, one was on DRG59, an the other had switched to 70MNK to provide stronger DD. After the fight, the MNK was unable to trigger the cutscene, even moving around the ???. We had killed both shadows. Since the cutscene directly involves your wyvern, I assume you must be on DRG to complete. *You can get this cut scene with all job so only one DRG is needed to pop NM but ALL party member's can get the cut scene after fight. * Today we killed it with my friend DRG 54 and his wyvern to pop NM, i soloed as NIN75 and i grab the cut scene and my AF after the fight as NIN75. (27/01/2010). A word of caution Do note that Cleuvarion M Resoaix hits extremely hard, even at level 90 Dragoon. I was taking around 120-200 per hit from him, and his Mighty Strikes Dimensional Death did ~400. I initially wanted to hold him to wait until the other despawned, but at 90 my wyvern hits him too much to make that strategy effective. After an initial defeat, I decided to pull the other one and leave Cleuvarion M Resoaix for last. Had no problems there. Mifaco 11:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC)